The Androids Appear
The Androids Appear (気配を持たぬ殺人鬼 どいつが人造人間だ!?, Kehai wo Motanu Satsujinki Doitsu ga Jinzo Ningen da!?) is the first episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred twenty-sixth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on February 12, 1992. Its original American air date was September 14, 2000. Summary Three years have passed since the visit by the mysterious Future Trunks. Goku, Piccolo and Gohan leave to go and face their destiny against enemies they have only heard about, but not seen. They are as prepared as they could be, though Piccolo wishes they had more time to become stronger. On the way to Amenbo Island, they find Krillin flying ahead of them, and he joins them on their way to the androids. The Z Fighters stop at a bluff overlooking Sasebo, the island city, and meet up with Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. The only warriors for Earth that seem to be missing are Vegeta and Chiaotzu. Tien then informs them that he left Chiaotzu at Master Roshi's for fear that he would not make it away alive in the upcoming skirmish. The Z Fighters are surprised to see Bulma there, and top of that, she has a baby. Goku tells her to leave for her own safety, but she says she will once she sees the androids. Krillin asks about the baby and Gohan asks Yamcha if the baby is his son. Yamcha says no, and adds that that they will be shocked to learn who the baby's real father is. An excited Goku muses that Vegeta is the father and that the baby's name is Trunks, much to Krillin and Gohan's shock. Bulma asks how he knew because she was waiting to surprise everyone, and Goku laughs it off and says he was guessing. Piccolo asks where Vegeta is. Bulma has lost track of him because she has been so busy caring for their baby, but she and Goku are confident that he will come. Bulma tells them the time is 9:30, so they have thirty minutes to spare. After killing some time by entertaining little baby Trunks, everyone wonders why the androids have not shown up yet. Gohan summarizes that they can not feel the androids' ki because they do not have one. Soon after, Yajirobe arrives and gives the Z Fighters a present from Korin: the mystical Senzu Beans, which restore energy and strength. When asked if he would fight alongside them, Yajirobe respectfully declines. Yajirobe then flies away in his hovercar, only to be shot down in the sky by two mysterious figures. While Gohan flies to help Yajirobe, the warriors fly down to the city to find these mysterious assailants, which proves to be more challenging than they first thought, for they have no idea what they look like. Through the town walk Android 19 and Android 20 looking for victims. Some townsfolk dare to insult the evil ones, and while two are attacked by Android 19, a passing motorist berates Android 20 for standing in the middle of the road. Android 20, who is not too pleased by this, decides to first remove the engine from the vehicle, then lift the motorist through the roof. The screaming of a woman alerts Yamcha, who happens to be nearby, and he decides to investigate the disturbance before alerting the others. He does not recognize the Androids until he notices that they are both wearing the Red Ribbon Army insignia on their caps. In his moment of surprise, Android 20 gets the drop on him. Android 20 grabs Yamcha by his face, draining his life force out through his mouth. A passing truck driver swerves to avoid the three of them and winds up crashing into a local gas station which causes a rather sizable explosion. As the sizable explosion turn into a city fire, Yamcha finds himself in a life and death struggle. While the city burns, his friends seperated and far away, Yamcha screams for help. Eventually, Android 20 drives his other hand through Yamcha's chest, gravely wounding him. The explosion catches the attention of the warriors, who rush towards the chaos. While the other Z Fighters are searching for the androids. Trivia *A male and female couple seen walking the streets of the island have T-shirts on that say "BIRD" on them. This is an obvious reference to Bird Studio, Akira Toriyama's animation studio. *When Dr. Brief walks into Trunks' room with a new toy, the toy looks like the Time Machine Future Trunks used *The pink balloon creature that pops out of Trunks' toy can be seen in Dr. Slump. *When Yamcha is scanned by the Androids, none of the text was "cleaned up" for the English language version. For instance, his name is spelled as "Yamucha" and his special technique is listed as something like "Roga Hou Hou Ken" (Wolf Fang Fist). Gallery Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z